


Anxiety Attacks for Anxiety (Oh What Fun)

by TheOtherAlya



Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, helping with anxiety attack, implied calm, implied lamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/pseuds/TheOtherAlya
Summary: Virge starts having an anxiety attack while watching a movie with the other sides. They help as best as they can.





	Anxiety Attacks for Anxiety (Oh What Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while in the middle of an anxiety attack of my own, so enjoy?

Anxiety.

That was what he represented. That was who he was.

Sometimes he thought it was all that he was.

By all accounts, it was a somewhat normal day. Thomas had been having a productive day, but he was sticking to schedule for once, and it wasn’t overwhelming. At least, Virgil didn’t see a reason to panic.

So why was his chest tightening? He had been sitting on the couch, watching a Disney movie with Patton and Roman while Logan read in a chair nearby. Patton was gently petting his hair, restraining himself from squealing every time something cute happened on screen. At the other end of the couch, his legs were resting on Roman’s lap (the creative side had grumbled at first, but he didn’t push the “emo nightmare’s” legs off, so it didn’t seem to be a real problem). All in all, he felt safe for what seemed to be the first time in a long time.

They had watched most of the movie when it hit him. All at once, his heart was racing, his chest tightening, his breath coming in short gasps. He tried to hide it, trying to make his breathing as quiet as possible. As awful as this felt, he didn’t want to bother the other sides. He knew them well enough now that he knew that they wouldn’t tell him even if he was bothering them while he was in the middle of an attack. The thought of their pity was only pushing him farther and farther over the edge.

It felt like time was slowing down around him. Every sound was suddenly too much for him, yet it was still far away. It took him a few moments before he realized that someone was saying his name.

“Virge? Virge? What’s going on?”

“Kiddo? C’mon, look at me.”

“He’s having an attack. Roman, calm down and stop flailing. This isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“Me? What about you? Stop screaming!”

The sounds were getting farther and farther away, sensation becoming sharper with every passing moment. “Please stop… Please… too much…” He could only whimper through the pain, clinging to whoever was hugging him. There were times when touch was too much, but others where the idea of being left alone were more painful than dying.

“Stop what, kiddo?” The hands stroking his hair paused but didn’t pull away.

“Too much… too loud…”

The other two immediately quieted, and the hands on his hair began again, the constant, gentle touch slowly easing the knot in his chest. He felt the gentle touch of a kiss against his forehead, felt blankets being draped over him and who he now could recognize as Patton. His breath was still coming too quickly, but he gave Patton’s arm a gentle squeeze to let him know the worst of it had passed.

“Alright, Virge, repeat after me. 67.”

“S-sixty s-sev-ven…”

“Forty-two.”

“F-Forty-two.”

“One hundred eighty-five.”

“One h-hundred eighty-five.”

“Negative three.”

“Negative three.”

“Seven.”

“Seven.”

His breath was coming in easier, less frantic. “Alright, bud, do you want to talk about what happened?”

He shook his head. “I… don’t know what caused it…”

“That’s okay, sport! Are you feeling a little better now?”

He nodded, leaning into Patton, pressing his face into the fatherly side’s shoulder. “Tired… But okay… Thank you…”

He felt the other two wrap their arms around him, knowing Roman from the overly warm skin that seemed to be thrumming with passion and Logan from the overly stiff and robotic motions. “We’re always gonna be there for you, Virgil…”

“Indeed. We shall endeavor to be present if you need us at any point.”

Patton hugged him tighter. “Whenever you need us, kiddo.”

He felt a small smile cross his lips, relief chasing the last dregs of the panic away. “Thanks… Fam…”

He heard Patton squeal, and in that moment, he could feel the love for them settling deep in his bones. As much as this was exhausting to be constantly around people, he was certain this was the happiest he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, I recently discovered that repeating random sequences of numbers can stop hyperventilation. Just a heads up that that can help for those who need a little bit of help too!


End file.
